tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Does it All
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.24 |number=286 |released= * 13th January 2008 * 15th April 2008 * 21st September 2008 * 16th September 2009 * 27th May 2010 * 1st October 2011 |previous=Wash Behind Your Buffers |next=Sir Handel in Charge }} Duncan Does It All is the twenty-fourth episode of the eleventh series. Plot Duncan arrives at the Wharf to collect straw and take them to the farm. He tells Thomas about doing the same job all the time and wanted to do something exciting. Rusty came with trucks of slate and was tired with so many jobs to do and that his next on was taking sight seers to the ruined castle. Duncan was excited and wanted to help Rusty, so he left his straw and went to collect Rusty's coaches. He takes them to see fields and forest. But he soon bores after having to stop at the ruined castle to let them take photos. He sees Skarloey pulling heavy trucks of logs hoping he's not late to collect sheep and take them to market. Duncan volunteers to do Skarloey's job for him and leaves the passengers behind. After collecting Skarloey's sheep, he meets Sir Handel at a water tower asking him what he's doing today which was to collect the merry-go-round from the Transfer Yards. Duncan goes to do the job for him before Sir Handel could answer him. When Duncan arrives at the Transfer Yards, he finds Mr. Percival scolding Rusty and Skarloey for muddling everything up. Duncan knows it is his fault and takes the blame, thus Mr. Percival sends him to sort everything out. Duncan collects his straw, with Thomas surprised to see Duncan as he wanted to do something other than collecting straw, but Duncan insists that he enjoys doing the same job and heads to the farm. On the way he sees Rusty at the castle, who was wondering if he would like to take his passengers to the forest and Skarloey at market who offered him to collect cows, but Duncan insists that pulling straw was more exciting. Duncan arrives at the farm and was happy to be a really useful engine. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Duncan * Rusty * Mr. Percival * Annie and Clarabel * Lady Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Peter Sam Locations * The Wharf * The Transfer Yards * Hawin Doorey Castle * Village Square * Mountain Village Station * The Sheep Farm * The Campsite Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the eleventh series. Goofs * The narrator says that Rusty wheeshed, but he is a diesel. Then when Rusty honks his horn the narrator says he whistled. * Skarloey is wearing Rheneas' happy face when he says "thank you." Due to this, his nose and eyebrows also change shape. * When Duncan collects the sheep and when he owns up to his mistake, his steam platform is visible. Merchandise * TrackMaster In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Best of Thomas * The Complete Series 11 DVD Boxsets * 5 Exciting DVDs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends * The Ultimate Collection AUS * Engines and Escapades * Thomas & Friends Adventures (Australian DVD) * The Complete Series 11 DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends US * Engines and Escapades * The Greatest Stories DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set THA * Engines and Escapades * Dirty Work IDN * Dirty Work and Other Stories MYS * Thomas and the Runaway Car and Other Adventures * Dirty Work and Other Adventures GER/NL/SWE/DK/NOR/FIN/SPN * Engines and Escapades SAU * Hero of the Rails SA * Engines and Escapades * Toby's Triumph (DVD) DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 40 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 26 }} es:Duncan lo Hace Todo pl:Praca dla Damiana ru:Данкан сделает всё Category:Episodes Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video